


Gone.

by sakkakuh



Category: Gency - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst I guess, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Combat Medic Angela Ziegler, F/M, Genji is about to join Blackwatch, Glad I uncovered this from my many drafts, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Non-Canon Events, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkakuh/pseuds/sakkakuh
Summary: A wrong conversation leads to wrong decisions.And now he's gone. What will you do now? Why did you let things end up this way?





	Gone.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Angela had been staring at her load of paperwork for hours, wishing it would go away. _Who knew that a combat medic would have to fill out so much paperwork?_ It had been several minutes after 3 am, her eyelids felt heavy. She dozed off, pen still on her fingers.

Her "break" only lasted a few moments though, the coffee machine beeping made her jolt up from her  
chair. She didn't have the enegry to get up and make that goddamned thing stop. She had to, though, because she needed the caffeine to keep her awake, maybe fifteen minutes more.

_But what was the point of doing that?_ She would swear that she could hear the caffeine itself, in the quiet rumble of her blood. She dragged her feet to the machine, pressed the big shining button and she sank back to her seat.

All that she had been doing these hours, was simply procrastinating. And thinking, thinking a lot. _About something. About someone._ Just as if her brain nerves decided they've had enough of doing nothing all these hours.

**-**

Genji couldn't sleep. He kept twisting and turning on his bed. His eyes couldn't focus on anything, they kept moving, and looking everywhere, as if searching for something that would calm down their troubled human.

After what he had heard today , he had never felt so betrayed and scared. He sat on his bed, curled up his knees and rested his chin on them. His mind thinking no more than the earlier events.

_"I don't think he would like that, Reyes. I know you are the boss but, he's my patient as well."_

_"Please, Angela. I can read men like an open book. He fits wonderfully with us. As for that matter, we also got some skilled doctors and scientists to take care of him. You are no the only one successful, you know."_

_"But I did all of this! I am in charge of him! I MADE him! You can't just take him away! He is MY creation, MINE!"_

**-** _  
_

Maybe it was bad of him to eavesdrop. But it's good to know that the only person you decided to trust doesn't see you as one. He thought at first that, she only defended him, so she can keep him close. But that anger she let out, no. It sounded like **jealousy**.

She didn't care about a Genji. She didn't care about a _"patient"_. She must have really cared as to who is going to draw whatever blood is left in him, whoever would check his pulse, his vital and artificial organs. He guessed she hated to lose control over him, **_over the thing he was._**

He couldn't keep it all in, he had to tell her how he really felt. _Maybe it would be too nice of him to do that,_ he thought. He desperately awaited the sun to rise again, so he could pay her a visit. However, a beeping noise made him freeze. He had been at her office way too many times to recognise that sound.

_She was still awake_. He took it as a signal. A weird feeling took over him. It had to be done; now or never. His veins carried all his fury and they spread it all over his body. His 'human' part of it, at least.

**-**

_His sudden movement, the quick gasp he took, his troubled face , the way he quickly paced away from her. Had he heard all of that?_

She had immediately regretted her words. She wanted to go after him, but he would most probably push her away. And he would be right.

She didn't feel like herself when she was talking with Reyes. It felt as if the words that came out of her mouth were being picked by someone. Choosing this and that, so as to make a hurtful result.

Was that what Gabriel wanted to hear? Why couldn't she express herself clearly? Was she afraid? Of what? Losing her career? Being kicked off from Overwatch? Losing Genji?  
_**But that thing had been inevitable anyway.**_

A sudden knock on the door made her jump. _Who could it have been at this hour?_ She wasn't expecting anyone, and she had left the emergencies ward hours ago.

**-**

He was prepared for this. He didn't care what would happen at that point.  
He had already lost everything that mattered to him, so what was the point of living like this?

He let a brief moment pass by before he opened the door.

_He didn't want to hear her sweet, tired voice saying "Come in." That would just bring him to his knees. It seemed pathetic, letting a woman like her , to soften him up._

As he opened the door, he studied everything in the room; the pile of papers, the scattered coffee mugs, a half-eaten sandwich, all the pillows missing from the small couch, the dim desk lamp, the pen that had now fallen to the ground, her arms curling herself like a ball; her tired, half-lided eyes.

As they made eye contact, he realised that he had forgotten to put on his visor. He wondered whether she could sense what he was feeling; he felt weak and vulnerable around her anyways.

**-**

_"Dr. Ziegler, I assume you know what I'm here for."_

He said. He never called her that, only out of politeness when they first met. She didn't have energy to deal with that. She just wanted to send him off with a  
_"Go back to your room, Genji. I'm too tired for anything right now."_

But his tone sounded like he wanted to be heard,  
_**just this once.**_

_"We both seem to know the 'unfortunate' news. From tomorrow, I will belong to Blackwatch. And you sounded very disappointed with it. Could you tell me why, Dr. Ziegler?  Were you , -sorry- , Are you in fear to lose your most successful and greatest creation? Why did you let me live back then? Why did you do that to me? And now you don't want to send me away, out of pity? I don't need you to pity me, nor do I need your kindness. Was it only your success you saw in my limp body that day,_  
_**Was that all, Angela?!** "_

**-**

She listened without saying a word. She had gotten up from her chair in shock, as he talked. But she couldn't open her mouth. It wasn't that he was right. _He was wrong, so wrong._ If only he could hear her thoughts right now, he would understand.

That day, she saw something in him. He was too young; too innocent to die. It was almost as if his body was yelling, **_begging_** her for a second chance in life. She promised to take care of him, and never let him go. She needed him as much as he did. When he was no longer in need of check-ups and visits, he would come to her office, to keep her company at night.

_He would whisper her name gently every now and then, while she rested on his chest._

But now, the way he called her name, made her heart _ache_. And now he was leaving, probably forever. And she couldn't do anything about it, to make him stay. She could run after him, but what would she say?  
_**"I'm sorry." ?**_

He gave her a hateful look, one she had never seen before, and added; _"If you have nothing to say, Angela, I shall take my leave. Good bye."_

He closed the door behind him as he left.

**-**

It had been two hours since he was gone. Angela was sitting on the floor, her face covered with both of her hands. She had been quietly weeping all this time.  
In her head, a small voice could be heard;

_**"You are a fucking coward, Angela Ziegler ."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! After a lot of courage, I decided to start posting my works here ^^ I have written a lot fics in the past but my writing style is constantly changing. Any feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
